


Motherhood

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [34]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Baby, Baby!!!!!!, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Mid-Wife, New Character - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Pregnant Character, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby is finally here!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherhood

The house is crowded. My mother and Renee came. And Dove is over like always since he's moved out here. 

Since Faria can come any minute now, ma had to "come for the birth of my grand baby!"

Oh, and Marlon's here. "There's nothin' much goin' on in the States," he said. A drifter, he is. 

Him and Renee have kept their distance from each other, thank God.

But right now, none of that matters. Nothing matters right now because this is the most pain I've ever been in in my entire fucking life. 

I'm busy doing my pregnant yoga to try and balance my breathing. I can't tell if it's helping or not. 

"Princess, I think you'd do better laying down," Dean chides in. 

I breathe in while putting my arms in the air. And when a contraction hits, breathe out steadily, setting my hands down. The contraction is still hitting hard as it can. 

Faria's head feels like it's pointing right at my cooch. It's not a good time to push, my water hasn't even broken. 

"What if it's just Braxton-Hicks?" Marlon says from the kitchen. 

Dean rolls his eyes, sighing. "She was due three days ago, son. Pretty sure it's not Braxton-Hicks."

"She wouldn't be going through this if we were at a hospital," my mother mumbles. She wasn't too thrilled about our decision to have a mid wife coming. Speaking of mid wife...

"Where the fuck is Soren?!" I yell at Dean. 

He looks terrified. "She should be here any minute. Umm, Dove?"

Dovett gets his phone out to call the mid wife. 

Another contraction hits and I keel over. 

"She says she's coming up the driveway. You guys need to get in the bathtub," Dove says. 

Dean doesn't touch me until he hears me gasping for breath since the pain has subsided...for now. 

My husband gently wraps his arms around my upper back and the crook of my legs and hoists me up. 

At that moment, Soren and her assistant come through the front door as if they own the damn place. Never mind that, finally she's here!

"Où ètiez-vous?" Dean asks.

"Trafic," Soren says before turning to the small lady that she brought with her. "Aller remplir la baignoire," her assistant zooms past us all to the upstairs bathroom. 

Soren pulls her dyed bright white hair into a ponytail as she comes up to rub my belly. "Bonjour, nouvelle mère. Let me just feel where the baby is, 'kay?" I nod my head. Her small warm hands are a contrast from Dean's big ones. It's been awhile since someone's hands other than ours have been on me. "Time to get you undressed and in the bathtub." She stands up and heads for the stairs. "Une seule autre personne, Dean." 

"She says only one other person can be in the room with us. Georgia, obviously you, correct?" Dean says. 

My mom nods her head excitedly. "Of course!" She strides up the stairs, following Soren.

Dean takes us upstairs and a contraction hits me like a freight train. 

"We'll see our daughter real soon. Just think of that," Dean tells me. 

When we get to our bathroom, Soren is lighting candles on the vanity while her assistant gets the correct temperature of the water. I'm glad Dean insisted on getting the tub that deep and wide for what's about to happen. Mom is sitting in the corner on a crate, just looking. 

"Both of you, strip. Now," Soren commands. 

"Can you stand?" Dean asks me. 

"Sit her on the edge of the tub, I'll help her. You just undress yourself," Mom says as she walks over. 

Dean does as she says and sets me down on the edge. Mom gives me a smile as she kneels in front of me. "Do we just keep your underwear on?" She asks. 

I don't answer because another contraction comes. I close my eyes and bite my lip. Mom takes hold of my hands, silently telling me to squeeze them. I do, until the wave of pain is over. 

"Keep bra on, take panties off," Soren answers for me. 

Mom helps me out of my dress and by that time, Dean is down to his boxers. He takes it from there and removes my panties. He then picks me up and sets us into the warm calming water. My back to his front. 

Soren's assistant turns off the lights, letting the setting sun come through the windows. 

"Elle est sûre qu-elle ne veut pas pitocin?" Soren asks. 

"Do you want to take some pitocin? It'll help with the pain," Dean whispers in my ear. 

"Will it harm the baby?" I ask. 

"I wouldn't give you anything that would," Soren assures. 

I shake my head. "Still, no drugs."

Soren nods her head in understanding before dropping to her knees in front of the tub. 

"Has your water broke?" She asks. 

"No." And as if right on time, I feel a big gush of water just spurt out of me. 

"Yes," Dean answers. 

"Brava! And with your contractions being so close together, you're ready to push," she says. 

My breathing heightens. This is getting too real. It's just weird to think that in a few moments, I will be a mother. Someone's mother. 

"You okay?" Dean asks. 

"Yeah."

"Then let's start pushing," Soren says. She reaches into the water and spreads my legs wider with her hands so she can see better. 

"I'm right here," Dean whispers just for me to hear and his hands wrap around mine. 

I take one more deep breath before pushing. Soren's assistant starts the timer. I can feel her moving inside me, coming closer to where she needs to be. 

"Stop," the assistant says. 

I stop and take in as much air as possible. 

"See anything?" Dean asks. 

Soren shrugs. "Not exactly. Her head is making her vagina poke out a bit. Next push and her head should be out. Ready?" 

I nod before pushing again. And just like Soren said, her head comes out. A shrilly sound comes from my throat, that fucking hurt!

"Stop, breathe." 

I can feel Dean's soothing breath over me as he looks down between my legs. I lean my head back on his shoulders, looking up at him. His mouth ghosts over my cheek. "You're doing so well, Princess. Our daughter is almost here because of you. Just a little bit more." 

Soren takes a gentle hold of the baby's head and says. "Push, Tambryn. Push till she's out...there you go. Dean, hold her legs open."

His big hands cup the back of my thighs, spreading them further apart. 

I wrap a hand around the back of my husband's neck, grip tight. My mother's joyful weeping can be heard in the background. 

And then, I feel empty. Haven't felt this empty in months. Dean lets me slump into him while we both watch Soren pick up our daughter from the water and place her tiny body in my arms. 

I comb my fingers lightly through her curly soft hair as she cries. But the more she stays in my arms, the quieter her cries become. 

She's mine. 

My daughter. 

My world. 

Soren's assistant gently rubs a damp washcloth over her face and body. Her skin gets clearer to see. She's darker than Dean, but a shade lighter than me. A little caramel baby, Dove would say. 

My mother drops down by the tub to get a better look at her granddaughter. Her breath hitches. 

"My baby," she whispers while rubbing a finger down her short fat arm. 

Faria opens her eyes for a second, but that's all we need to see the color of her eyes. A deep ocean blue. 

"She's definitely yours," I breathe. 

Dean chuckles, the sensation rocking the baby and I. "Of course she is."

"Dean, couper le cordon ombilical," Soren commands while holding a pair of small medical scissors. 

He carefully comes from behind me and takes the scissors in hand. Soren guides my husband and he cuts the cord. 

"Baby, can I hold her for a sec? I'll give her right back," my mother says. 

I give my daughter a small kiss on her chubby cheek before passing her over. Dean spreads my legs once again so I can push out the rest of the stuff. 

I look over at my mom and Soren's assistant to see them cleaning off Faria and weighing her. 

"Princess?" Dean asks. I turn back over to him. Soren pulls on the tub stopper and the water goes down the drain around me. Most of me is still covered in blood and all that other stuff. 

Dean carries me over to the shower where he cleans us both off. My legs still feel like jelly so I'm no help for him at all. 

"You guys need to hurry up in there, she's hungry," my mom says. 

 

A few hours later after Soren and her assistant has left, we're all in the living room. Everyone surrounded by us. Marlon was surprisingly excited to see his new sister. He didn't want to stop holding her. 

Everyone's asleep except for me, Dean, and Dove. Faria fell asleep with my boob in her mouth lol. 

"I knew she was gonna be the cutest baby ever," Dove says as he looks down at her, stroking her cheek with his finger. 

"I know!" I whisper loudly. 

Dean takes her from me and just stares down at his newest daughter. Her eyes open then, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. A smile spreads across his face. 

"You know all my kids looked the same when they were her age? Pale and bald. The twins would kill me for saying that," he looks over at me and says, "She looks just like you."

"You think so?" 

"Of course," he lays her down on his chest and she sprawls out comfortably. "She has your curly hair, your mouth, she even scrunches up her little nose like you. The only way you can tell she's mine is her eyes." 

I rub my hand through his shoulder length hair. "She'll grow, her features will change. You'll see yourself in her soon."

Dean shakes his head. "Valerie and Valencia have blue eyes too. That's all they have of me. Only my sons look like me. Which is fine."

"Valerie has a dimple on one side when she smiles," I point out. 

He smirks. "That's true."

I look down at Faria as she lets out soothing fast breaths. My eyes well up with tears. 

"I'm a mommy," my voice scratchy. 

Dean hums while wrapping an arm around me, pulling me into the side of his body. He kisses the top of my head. 

"Yes, you are."

Motherhood. Something I've never experienced until now. It happens suddenly. I mean, just this morning the only people that lived here were me and Dean. Now it's me, Dean, and our daughter. 

Motherhood: Something that'll be absolutely terrifying.

But I can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
